1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coke dry cooler in the form of a shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior-art shaft ovens of this kind, the coarser pieces of the coke to be cooled move to the periphery of the shaft during charging, while the smaller pieces of coke accumulate at the center. Since the resistance to the flow of cooling gases is much lower in the pile of coarse pieces than in the pile of smaller particles, the tendency of the flow of gas which is intended to cool the coke charge in the container to keep to the edges is further increased. Great difficulties have arisen in connection with the cooling of dry coke because of the uneven particle distribution within the shaft cooler.